


Breath of Life

by Neithyify



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bloodbending, Dark Character, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neithyify/pseuds/Neithyify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Avatar ne s'est plus réincarné depuis des siècles. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un conte pour enfants dans ce monde de chaos et de guerre.</p><p>Mako n'avait que huit ans la première fois qu'il avait maîtrisé la terre, par hasard, en imitant son père. Il était encore trop jeune pour se rendre compte que cela signifiait, qu'il était l'Avatar et qu'à cause de cela il serait pourchassé toute sa vie...  UA. Avatar!Mako</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mako avait de la terre et du feu dans les veines, comme tous les autres habitants de Yu Dao. Et comme ces derniers, il était extrêmement fier de ses deux cultures. Lui maîtrisait le feu, comme sa mère. Bolin, son adorable petit frère, maîtrisait la terre comme leur père. Leur mère leur racontait souvent des histoires à propos d'un être capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments, l'Esprit du Monde s'incarnant parmi les Humains pour maintenir la paix et l'équilibre entre les quatre nations : l'Avatar. Mais l'Avatar avait échoué. Il était mort et le monde n'était plus que chaos et souffrance, même si leur ville était encore préservée. Du haut de ses huit ans, Mako trouvait cette légende enfantine, voir même ridicule -même si ses parents avaient étrangement l'air d'y croire eux.

Bolin et Mako adoraient jouer à se battre comme les grands. Ils faisaient de grands moulinets avec leurs bras en poussant des cris et réussissaient parfois à produire des flammèches ou à faire léviter quelques cailloux. Mako aurait bien aimé maîtriser la terre comme son père et son frère. De cette façon, il aurait pu aller s'entraîner avec eux ; ils avaient l'air de tellement s'amuser tous les deux, alors que lui s'ennuyait mortellement avec son professeur particulier de maîtrise du feu. Alors un jour, il demanda à son père s'il pouvait les accompagner. Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire, avant de gentiment lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, mon chéri.

\- Mais moi je veux, avait fait Mako d'une voix boudeuse. Je veux maîtriser la terre moi aussi.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas : toi, tu es un Firebender.

\- C'est nul !

\- Ne dis pas ça, le gronda son père. Tu maîtrise le feu, comme ta maman. Tu devrais en être fier !

\- Mais je sais maîtriser la terre aussi, insista Mako.

\- C'est vrai, intervint Bolin.

Ses oncles Xio et Li étaient là eux aussi. Encore deux autres Earthbenders. Tous les trois le regardaient avec amusement. Ils ne le croyaient pas. Agacé, Mako plia les genoux, s'enracina solidement dans le sol, imitant la posture qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois chez son père et son frère quand ils maîtrisaient la terre, et donna un coup de poing... Un morceau de terre se détacha du sol et alla se fracasser dans le mur d'en face. Il y eut un silence assourdissant, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Mako tourna les yeux : son père et ses deux oncles le regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Li avait même lâché la bouteille d'alcool de riz qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- C'est impossible, chuchota son père dans un souffle.

Mako sourit de toutes ses dents.  _Tu vois, tu vois, tu vois, tu vois, tu vois._

Des gens étaient venus par la suite, pour le voir ou juste le toucher comme s'il était une espèce de relique sacrée. Tous ces gens souriaient, d'autres pleuraient tout en souriant. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il entendit à nouveau le nom du conte que lui racontait sa mère : l'Avatar.  _L'Avatar est de retour._

Son père ne le regardait plus de la même manière ; lui, au contraire des autres, semblait toujours triste. Il ne souriait pas ou plutôt ne souriait plus. Une fois, une nuit, il surprit son père au pied de son lit en train de pleurer. Mako ne comprenait pas. 

\- Ton père a peur pour toi, lui avait alors expliqué sa mère.

\- Il a tort, avait fait Mako d'un ton obstiné. Je serais le plus grand Avatar de tous les temps !

Il était fort, il était l'Avatar, le plus puissant bender au monde ; personne ne pourrait jamais le vaincre ! Une nuit, son père entra précipitamment dans sa chambre.

\- Mako, réveille-toi !

Mako, encore engourdit de sommeil, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et encore moins quand son père le sortit brusquement de son lit pour le soulever dans ses bras et partir en courant. Sa mère les attendait dans le couloir, Bolin endormi dans le creux des bras. Il y avait un vacarme épouvantable à l'extérieur : des hurlements accompagnés de sons assourdissants. Et la maison tremblait tout autour d'eux par intermittences.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'entendit hurler Mako.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tout ira bien.

Et ils étaient sortis tous les quatre, au milieu d'une foule qui hurlait et qui semblait vouloir échapper à quelque chose. Mako leva la tête de l'épaule de son père ; le ciel était rouge, tout brûlait derrière eux. Des hommes tentaient de tout éteindre grâce à leur maîtrise du feu, mais on dirait qu'étrangement ils n'arrivaient plus à utiliser leur maîtrise. Il y eut une explosion et tous les gens derrière eux furent avalés par les flammes sous les yeux horrifiés de Mako. Il se mit à hurler comme les autres. Bolin pleurnichait. Leurs parents accélérèrent le pas. Des ombres sortirent des flammes, des ombres toutes vêtues de bleu et de gris. Des ombres à la peau brune, comme son père et beaucoup de fils de la terre, mais aux yeux bleus acier et aux cheveux châtains.

Les ombres levèrent leurs bras, et dans une série de gestes bien plus souples que ne l'avait jamais été la maîtrise de la terre ou du feu, de l'eau jaillit de tout côté à une vitesse presque impossible à percevoir à l’œil nu. Les cris de la foule se muèrent en hurlements. Les filets d'eau étaient devenus de monstrueuses lames qui tranchaient, découpaient de tous les gens ayant le malheur de passer à proximité. Il y avait du sang, du sang partout, et d'autres choses dégoûtantes. Mako sanglotait sans s'en rendre compte. Les lames d'eau étaient bien trop rapides ; Mako n'eut pas le temps d'avertir son père quand l'une d'entre elles s'abattit sur eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, il ne put que regarder son père mourir. Il vit les yeux verts de son père s'écarquiller de surprise avant de se voiler dans la mort. Son père tomba en avant, l'emportant avec lui dans sa chute, avant de l'écraser de tout son poids. Alors enfin, Mako réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver et se mit à hurler.

 

* * *

 

Mako se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler où il se trouvait et surtout quand ; qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon de huit ans terrorisé assistant impuissant à la destruction de son peuple... Et qu'il était depuis longtemps en Enfer.

\- Réveil ! Ordonna la voix du gardien dans le haut-parleur, quelques dixième de secondes avant d'allumer les projecteurs dans le dortoir.

Mako plissa les yeux devant la brusque et violente luminosité, mais ne dit rien. Pas plus que ses camarades d'infortune, qui sortirent tous de leurs lits en une série de gestes mécaniques, avec le même regard vide que lui-même devait arborer. Tous brisés par des années de souffrance et par les morts qui se multipliaient tout autour d'eux ; tous à force soumis entre les mains de leurs bourreaux. Les soldats de la Tribu de l'Eau s'étaient appliqués à exécuter tous les Firebenders de Yu Dao, dans l'implacable tentative de tuer l'Avatar et d'annihiler ainsi la seule menace à leur Empire. Les Non-benders avaient également tous été tués, puisque inutiles pour eux. Seuls les Earthbenders avaient été épargnés ; épargnés pour servir d'esclaves. Ils n'avaient pas su que l'Avatar avait survécu, ils l'avaient pris pour un simple Earthbender. Alors Mako était lui aussi devenu un esclave, à utiliser sa maîtrise de la terre à en crever d'épuisement. Comme les autres, comme les autres survivants de Yu Dao, il était devenu d'une pâleur et d'une maigreur extrême. A dix-huit ans, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de survivre encore longtemps dans ses conditions. Il allait finir par mourir, comme tous les autres.

Et surtout, il avait faim, tellement faim. Il en était arrivé à un stade où il rêvait la nuit de manger. On ne leur donnait qu'un misérable bol de soupe par jour, cela ne suffisait pas à couvrir tous leurs besoins en énergie vu tous les efforts qu'ils étaient obligés de fournir en une journée... Sans compter le manque de sommeil. Mako avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de soulever une jambe après l'autre à l'aide de ses bras lorsqu'il avait malheur de devoir monter un escalier.

\- Tirez !

Ils poussèrent un grand cri d'effort, en tirant ensemble derrière eux grâce à leur maîtrise de la terre cet immense bloc de roche qui devait bien peser plusieurs tonnes. C'était trop, beaucoup trop lourd, même pour une trentaine d'Earthbenders -épuisés qui plus est. Ils tiraient, tiraient encore. Mako avait l'impression que son épaule allait se déboîter ; il tirait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, s'enfonçant comme les autres à chaque fois un peu plus profondément dans la boue. Il allait mourir ici, comme un esclave. Il n'était plus l'Avatar -il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser le feu depuis des années- il n'était plus rien.

\- Plus vite, plus vite ! Ordonna le garde Waterbender. Plus vite, vermine !

Ils essayaient, ils essayaient désespérément d'aller vite ; ils savaient très bien ce qui les attendaient s'ils avaient le malheur de déplaire à leurs maîtres. Ils n'avaient pas le choix ; mais malgré tout leur désespoir, ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite, c'était impossible, c'était beaucoup trop lourd. Et comme à chaque fois, les Waterbenders perdirent rapidement patience. Deux hommes devant lui, deux des derniers survivants de Yu Dao, s'écroulèrent la nuque brisée, tordue par une espèce de force invisible. Et aucuns des autres prisonniers s'en émut ou même réagit ; pas même Mako. Il y avait eut trop de morts autour d'eux, depuis trop longtemps, pour qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce que tressaillir devant ce genre de scènes. Mako n'était pas sûr de vouloir un jour maîtriser l'eau ; cette maîtrise était absolument monstrueuse, presque contre-nature. Combattre ces Waterbenders était un combat perdu d'avance : tous les êtres vivants au monde -végétaux animaux humains, étaient constitués d'eau ; personne n'était donc capable de combattre des êtres contrôlant cet élément. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part tirer et pousser ces immenses blocs de pierre et espérer survivre un seul jour de plus.

Rien qu'un autre jour.  


	2. Rêves et Cauchemars

Mako avait le visage crispé, comme s'il souffrait tandis qu'il dormait. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement entre ses dents serrées.

_Il y avait des gens tout autour de lui. Un minuscule petit garçon vêtu de vert, dans les bras d'un homme de bleu et de gris, à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux châtains tressés. Un fils de l'Eau, qui lui souriait._

_\- Réveille-toi, Avatar._

Mako ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, la respiration sifflante, passablement terrifié sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Ses compagnons d'infortune étaient encore profondément endormis. Mako leva la tête. Il faisait nuit noire dehors ; Mako pouvait apercevoir les étoiles, multiples et étincelantes, ainsi que la lune pleine et lumineuse, à travers les épais barreaux qui le séparaient du monde libre. Cette lune maudite qui donnait pouvoir de vie et de mort aux monstres vêtus de bleu... Mako la haïssait de toutes les fibres de son être.

- **Réveille-toi, Avatar.**

Mako sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit tomber hors de son lit.

\- **Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi...**

Mako se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant désespérément de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces voix... Pour faire taire ces voix qui hurlaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait. Il les entendait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Un chœur de voix moqueuses qui le poursuivait et manquait de le rendre fou.

\- **Tu ne sauveras personne...**

Il baissa les yeux et tendit les mains devant lui. Elles étaient tâchées de sang. Il écarquilla follement les yeux, horrifié.

\- **Tu es incapable de sauver qui que ce soit...**

Il était de retour à Yu Dao. Au milieu des cadavres. Avec les cadavres de ses parents et de son petit frère à ses pieds.

Il hurla...

… Et se réveilla. Il y avait quelqu'un penché au-dessus de lui. Un fils de l'Eau, vêtu de l'uniforme de la garde. Mako se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pour se faire plus petit, comme pour se faire oublier.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

Mako obéit docilement. Mais le garde s'impatienta et lui donna un violent coup dans le dos, si violent que le jeune prisonnier fit un véritable bond en avant et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Il continuait à suivre le fils de l'Eau, à trottiner derrière lui, dans la boue, à travers les vétustes baraquements.

Le fils de l'Eau le fit monter un long escalier métallique, le tirant hors de l'Enfer où on les avait enfermé vers le luxueux village en bois surplombant la carrière où vivaient les gardes et leurs familles.

Mako comprit soudain ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir. Il avait déjà entendu des histoires, vu certains de ces camarades d'infortune disparaître au plein milieu de la nuit. Une bouffée de panique manqua de le faire suffoquer. Il s'immobilisa, incapable de faire un pas de plus, tremblant de tout son corps. Le fils de l'Eau continua à avancer de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que le prisonnier ne le suivait plus. Il émit alors un claquement de langue agacé.

Mako sut aussitôt ce qui allait arriver et se contenta de se replier sur lui-même dans une posture apeurée, yeux clos. Il n'était plus l'Avatar, il n'était plus rien. Il était faible, trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre. Il savait que tenter de se débattre ne servait à rien, à part rendre fous de rage les Waterbenders. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre, attendre que les Waterbenders se lassent et le laissent tranquille.

Étrangement, le garde n'utilisa aucunement la maîtrise du sang pour le faire avancer... Peut-être n'était-ce pas un Waterbender, bien qu'un garde Nonbender serait des plus qu'étonnant et une grande première dans la Carrière. Non, le garde se contenta de lui attraper le bras pour le forcer à bouger. Et puis soudain, Mako sentit un souffle très bas contre son oreille :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Avatar... Je vais te sortir de là. »_

Mako écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Il jeta un regard bref et craintif au fils de l'Eau. Mais celui-ci était impassible. Il avait sans doute rêvé...

Ils finirent par atteindre le haut de la falaise. Mako ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans la caresse du vent sur sa peau. Il inspira un grand coup de cet air si pur, comparé à celui saturé de poussière qu'ils étaient obligés de respirer en bas, et s'en sentit aussitôt apaisé.

\- Avance, ordonna le garde avec mauvaise humeur.

Mako accéléra le pas. Le « village des gardes » était aussi beau qu'il l'avait imaginé. Propre, magnifique, entouré d'arbres et de verdure. Mais son émerveillement fit rapidement et de nouveau place à de l’appréhension. Il n'avait définitivement pas sa place ici, dans cet endroit si parfait. Pourquoi diable aurait-on permit à un esclave de venir se mélanger aux maîtres ?

Le garde s'arrêta enfin, devant une maison plus grande que les autres ; une maison de pierre et de marbre quand toutes les autres étaient faites de bois.

Un homme les attendait au centre d'une immense pièce, si large que Mako n'arrivait pas à apercevoir les murs du fond ni le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il y avait des statues, tout autour d'eux, placées en cercle ; des milliers de statues disparaissant dans l'ombre. Mako constata avec surprise que la plupart d'entre elles ne représentaient pas des fils de l'Eau, mais aussi des hommes et des femmes de la Nation du Feu, du Royaume de la Terre, des Nomades de l'Air... Puis, Mako tourna enfin les yeux vers l'homme au centre de la pièce. C'était à nouveau cet homme des Tribus de l'Eau, avec ce garçonnet du Royaume de la Terre, jouant sagement à ses pieds.

Mako fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le garde passa alors devant lui et retira son casque. Il était jeune, sans doute du même âge que lui, avec la peau brune, les yeux bleus et les longs cheveux châtains propres aux Tribus de l'Eau, mais son visage était d'une finesse tout à fait remarquable.

\- _**Réveille-toi !**_

Et Mako se réveilla. Une fois encore. Il resta de longs instants allongé, sans bouger, à écouter sa respiration folle, pas sûr de s'être enfin réveillé cette fois-ci, enfin... Il se redressa sur son lit. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il sentait le froid, son corps endolorit par la fatigue, l'odeur de transpiration et de moisissure flottant dans le baraquement.

Il était réveillé.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain commença comme tous les autres jours. Mako ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. C'était devenu un automatisme. Il accomplissait ses tâches avec une série de gestes mécaniques... Son esprit était partit loin, très loin. A quoi le contraire lui servirait de toute manière ? Il n'avait plus rien à faire, à part attendre la mort. Il ne voulait plus se battre...

\- ATTENTION ! Hurla une voix.

Mako sursauta et fut brusquement tiré de sa torpeur. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Un énorme bloc de roche, qui devait peser au bas mot plusieurs dizaines de tonnes, s'était détaché de la falaise et dévalait la pente à toute vitesse. Les autres esclaves courraient, tentaient désespérément de s'enfuir. Mako, lui, resta parfaitement immobile alors que le rocher s'approchait à toute allure. Il sourit doucement et ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir...

Un nouveau cri. Mako rouvrit les yeux. Les gens tout autour de lui n'étaient pas assez rapides, ils n'arriveraient pas à s'échapper... Ils allaient mourir.

Comme ses parents. Comme Bolin.

_**Tu ne sauveras personne...** _

Il pouvait à nouveau voir ce sang, tout ce sang si rouge sur ses mains. Le sang des gens qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, le sang des habitants de Yu Dao morts à cause de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se positionna, enracina solidement ses pieds dans le sol. Il donna un coup de poing, juste un seul et le rocher fut littéralement pulvérisé, réduit en un épais nuage de cailloux et de poussière.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte des regards à la fois horrifiés et admiratifs que lui adressait la foule d'esclaves et de gardes tout autour de lui.

 

* * *

 

\- Yue ! Blasphéma Tahno. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Korrak, appuyé sur la rambarde, fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur l'étrange Earthbender tout en bas.

Rien ne le distinguait des autres, il était aussi sale et maigre que n'importe quel esclaves et pourtant sa maîtrise de la terre était tout à fait prodigieuse, absolument pas affaiblie par des années d'esclavage. L'Earthbender, se sentant sans doute observé, leva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Korrak sentit son sang se glacer. Cet Earthbender... Avait des yeux _dorés_ , comme un _Firebender_.

Impossible... Impossible...

Les poings du jeune homme se resserrèrent inconsciemment autour du métal froid qui les séparaient, eux, du monde de la vermine. Non, non, non, non. Ce n'était pas... Ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Après tout, les esclaves de cette carrière étaient originaires de Yu Dao ; ils avaient tous du sang de Firebender dans les veines. En toute logique, ils pouvaient donc tout à fait avoir les yeux mordorés propres à la Nation du Feu bien qu'étant des Earthbenders.

Ses lèvres fines, brunes, se tordirent en un rictus.

L'Avatar. L'Avatar qui aurait dû se réincarner parmi les maîtres du Feu.

Oui, mais il n'y avait plus de Firebenders aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous morts.

Il eut un rire bref qui fit sursauter Tahno à côté de lui. _Mais l'Avatar n'a jamais existé, espèce d'imbécile._

L'étrange et insolent Earthbender détourna enfin les yeux. Le rictus de Korrak s'accentua. Les prunelles jaunes avaient scintillé d'une étrange lueur pendant quelques instants, une brève étincelle de défi jaillissant brusquement hors de son regard brisé par des années et des années de soumission. Cet esclave l'intéressait. Il l'intéressait beaucoup. Son rictus devint carnassier.

 

* * *

 

  
Mako baissa précipitamment les yeux, soudain conscient des risques qu'il prenait à fixer aussi longtemps un garde -qui avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui- droit dans les yeux. Mais en même temps... Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ce visage... Il connaissait ce visage, cette finesse presque sculpturale. C'était l'homme qu'il avait aperçut dans ce rêve étrange... Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Avatar... Je vais te sortir de là. »_

Un garde s'approcha de lui, d'un pas vif, presque furieux. Mako se mit immédiatement à trembler, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Les coups. La douleur. Peut-être même la mort. 

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix écœurée, comme si Mako n'était qu'une saleté sur le bout de sa chaussure.

Mako hocha la tête, tentant d'ignorer autant que possible les regards effrayés, désolés que les autres esclaves lui adressaient, et obéit, en silence, tête baissée.

 

* * *

 

  
\- Prince Korrak...

Korrak ne prêta aucune attention au misérable insecte sous son uniforme de garde, incapable de détacher son regard du si magnifique Earthbender qui ressemblait tellement à un Firebender. Korrak se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvre, déjà furieusement excité.

\- Tu peux nous laisser Artok, ordonna-t-il sans quitter des yeux le bel esclave.

Il ne vit pas le garde s'incliner servilement et s'en aller... Il entendit vaguement la porte claquer dans son dos, tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de l'esclave pétrifié, mortellement immobile.

\- Regarde-moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, en passant ses doigts sous le menton de l'Earthbender aux yeux jaunes pour le forcer à lever la tête.

L'esclave semblait terrorisé, cela le fit sourire. Korrak se demanda soudain s'il avait déjà été touché, si quelqu'un avait déjà osé poser ses mains sur lui... Korrak planta violemment ses ongles dans la chair pâle que le sang perla. L'Earthbender ne laissa échapper aucun frémissement, aucun gémissement, pas la moindre petite expression de douleur.

 _Oh oui_ , il allait adorer soumettre ce corps pâle et gracile...


	3. The world can't be saved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Après plus d'un an d'attente... J'ai honte ^^

 

  

 

Yu Dao avait été la plus belle ville du monde, la plus riche et la plus prospère. Aujourd’hui, ce n’était plus qu’un vaste champ de ruine. Il n’y avait plus rien.

Asami s’accroupit et empoigna une poignée de cendres.

Absolument rien.

Elle sentit la main d’Iroh se poser sur son épaule. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne bougea pas, elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce tas de poussière, de ce tas de rien du tout. Elle ouvrit le poing et les cendres se dispersèrent au vent.

Elle se releva.

Elle pouvait voir au loin les soldats de l’Armée Unie continuer à déterrer les corps des fils et des filles de Yu Dao, à les sortir un à un de ce charnier sans fin qui s’étendait sous leurs pieds.

Ils avaient repris Yu Dao. Ils y étaient _enfin_ arrivés. Plus jamais un Waterbender ne foulerait cette terre.

Elle tourna la tête vers le visage de son amant, vers ces yeux d’or devenus si froids. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle avait le même regard. Les lèvres fines et abimées du dernier des princes de cet endroit qu’on appelait autrefois « Nation du Feu », se tordirent en un sourire étrange, désarticulé. Asami se mit soudain à rire, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu. 

Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans les cendres qui tapissaient le sol, les cendres de ces maudits Waterbenders. Ils avaient payé tout ce qu’ils avaient fait. Ils avaient enfin payé.  Mais ce n’était pas assez.

Ça ne serait jamais assez.

 

* * *

 

 

Mako sentit sa bouche se tordre brièvement en une grimace écœurée quand les lèvres et les dents du Fils de l’Eau vinrent se refermer sur sa chair. Maigre et faible résistance avant qu’il ne reprenne son indifférence de poupée de cire. Il savait ce que cet homme voulait de lui et cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Qu’importe. Qu’on en finisse.

Korrak sentit, lui, le changement dans le corps de l’esclave et releva la tête. Les yeux d’or étaient soudain si vides, si loin. Il eut un sourire cruel en se demandant jusqu’où, jusqu’à quel point  l’Earthbender pourrait conserver cette froideur glacée. Sa bouche descendit plus bas, quittant le cou blanc pour se frayer un chemin  vers le torse maigre. Le tissu sale, qui servait de vêtement au jeune homme, vint bientôt gêner Korrak qui le déchira et le jeta sur le sol, dévoilant des boutons de chair incroyablement roses qu’il ne put s’empêcher de mordre avec énergie. 

La douleur à nouveau, même si elle n’était rien par rapport à celle qu’il endurait depuis toutes ces années. Mako regarda le Fils de l’Eau s’acharner sur ses tétons. C’était désagréable, c’était douloureux, c’était humiliant. Il aurait voulut lui faire mal, être capable de le faire souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait que subir, parce que cet homme était un Bloodbender et lui pas. Il ferma les yeux, contenant une brusque envie de pleurer.

Une pause, soudain. Mako, du coin de l’œil, vit l’homme se relever et s’éloigner. Mako resta parfaitement immobile pendant que le Waterbender farfouiller dans un coin. Il ne bougea pas, il ne bougea toujours pas quand le fils de l’Eau revint avec un étrange de petit pot dans la main. Il ne réagit pas, même quand le Waterbender lui adressa un regard enflammé.

Mako frémit légèrement face à  cette main si froide contre sa chair. Frémissement qui se transforma en mouvement de recul quand cette même main s’empara de son sexe. Il aurait voulu hurler de terreur et de dégout face à cette intrusion, mais il n’en fit rien. Qu’importe, qu’importe, qu’importe, qu’importe…

Le sexe de l’esclave ne durcit pas. Il restait désespérément mou et sans vie malgré tous ses efforts. Korrak émit un claquement de langue agacé. Sa main glissa encore plus bas. L’Earthbender laissa échapper un petit cri quand un doigt se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses, pour le pénétrer sans la moindre préparation. Le cri devint suraigu. L’esclave fit un véritable bond en arrière. Korrak raffermit solidement sa prise, alors que l’Earthbender se débattait furieusement. Korrak continuait à enfoncer son doigt toujours plus loin et puis soudain, tout le corps blanc se tendit comme un arc. Korrak sourit. Il redonna un coup sur ce point si particulier et l’Earthbender fut secoué par une espèce de spasme. La bouche rose s’ouvrit dans un cri muet. Korrak s’en empara dans un baiser furieux, fiévreux. L’esclave aux yeux jaunes laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé quand Korrak mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang.

Les doigts bruns continuaient à coulisser, à aller et venir à l’intérieur de son corps. Mako ne sentait plus cette friction désagréable, cette sensation de brûlure. C’était étrange, cette boule de chaleur qui grandissait dans le creux de ses reins. Mako haletait et ses halètements se muaient en miaulements suraigus à chaque fois que le Waterbender touchait ce point si particulier à l’intérieur de lui. Il se sentait partir, il commençait à se laisser aller de plus en plus entre les bras de cet homme, malgré son dégoût. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de cette ordure contre sa peau.

\- Arrêtez… Supplia-t-il soudain dans une espèce de sanglots.

_Ne me touchez pas._

Le grognement que poussa le Waterbender le fit frémir, d’horreur et d’autre chose. Mako avait de plus en plus chaud. Le Fils de l’Eau rajouta un doigt, puis un autre et encore un autre. L’inconfort et la douleur refirent leur apparition.

Korrak sentit de nouveau le corps blanc se tendre contre lui, alors que sa main libre alla doucement s’enrouler autour du sexe flasque de l’esclave. Ce fut long, laborieux, mais les parois de chair finirent par s’écarter contre ses doigts. Le sourire de Korrak s’élargit quand il sentit l’esclave durcir et même inconsciemment commencer à aller et venir contre sa paume. Sa bouche alla se perdre contre le cou pâle et fragile. L’Earthbender laissa échapper un gémissement lascif quand Korrak le mordit. Le jeune homme perdit alors tout contrôle. Il projeta le corps blanc et brun contre le sol           .

Mako se laissa faire. Il se laissa perdre. Il ne pensait plus, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien tandis que son corps se faisait de plus en plus léger.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Korrak laissa glisser son pouce dans l’entrée déjà horriblement dilatée, avant d’y faire coulisser son poignet. L’Earthbender poussa un véritable hurlement et tenta encore une fois de se débattre, de s’enfuir.   Le rictus de Korrak devint cruel, presque fou.

La douleur était indescriptible. Des larmes s’écoulaient à flot sur ses joues émaciées. Mako avait l’impression qu’il allait se déchirer en deux. Puis il sentit soudain le corps du Waterbender monter sur lui, comme dans un accouplement bestial. Tout à son monde de douleur, il ne sentit pas les dents de son bourreau se refermer sur sa nuque. Il hurla à s’en casser la voix. Et soudain, ce fut trop, beaucoup à supporter. Il eut comme un vertige et son esprit partit loin, très loin. Ce n’était pas grave. Ce n’était rien. Le corps au-dessus de lui, les râles de plaisir dégoûtants de son bourreau, la douleur, ne pouvaient plus l’atteindre.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité pour Mako, tout fut enfin terminé.

Korrak baissa les yeux sur le corps nu et pâle, alangui sur le lit, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres devant ces joues rougies par le plaisir et devant tout ce sperme déversé sur le torse, sur le bas-ventre de l’esclave. L’Earthbender s’était révélé si sensible, si prompt au plaisir entre ses doigts. Korrak ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il jouisse avec une telle violence.

Ce serait du gâchis, presque un crime, de laisser une telle poupée dépérir parmi les autres esclaves.

 Le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos, Mako regarda le Waterbender se lécher vulgairement les lèvres. Le regard doré descendit vers le sexe mou, flasque de son agresseur, avant que sa main ne rencontre une étrange substance visqueuse sur son torse. Il leva sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux et eut une brusque envie de rire. C’était plus fort que lui, c’était tellement drôle. Il avait _jouit_ quand son violeur n’en avait semble-t-il tiré pas le moindre plaisir. Alors lui, lui n’avait fait que se soumettre pendant plus de dix ans, sentit une brusque étincelle de révolte émerger de ses ténèbres de terreur. Il voulut lui faire mal soudain, se relever de ce lit en ruine et l’attaquer, faire tomber ce monument de cruauté…

Une étincelle jaillit entre ses doigts, brûlant très légèrement les draps qu’il enserrait. Mais ce fut si bref, si rapide que ni lui ni le Waterbender ne s’en rendirent compte.

Mais Mako ne bougea pas. Il resta sans dire, sans rien faire, comme à chaque fois qu’on lui faisait du mal. _Ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est pas grave…_ Il resta parfaitement immobile, ou du moins tenta de l’être quand le Waterbender se mit à lécher le sperme sur son bas-ventre. Son corps le trahit et commença à trembler quand la langue habile passa sur le sexe fatigué, comme pour le nettoyer. Il fut même secoué par un spasme violent quand la langue alla s’aventurer entre ses fesses, caresser avec douceur son intimité violentée, ravagée, devenue extrêmement sensible. L’organe fit quelques cercles autour de l’entrée irritée, douloureuse, avant de s’enfoncer à l’intérieur.

Les yeux d’or s’écarquillèrent et le dos blanc s’arqua avec violence. Les halètements se muèrent en un miaulement de plaisir qui partit de plus en plus haut dans les aigus, alors que la langue commençait à aller et venir. Les reins pâles finirent par aller d’eux-mêmes à sa rencontre. _Encore, encore…_  Mako se laissa perdre et son monde plongea dans l’obscurité.

_Une main se posa sur son épaule._

_\- Mako… Réveille-toi !_

_Il ouvrit les yeux. Une femme superbe, une_ Waterbender _avec ses yeux bleus et sa peau brune, aux traits étrangement familiers, était penchée au-dessus de lui._ Il la connaissait, il le connaissait… _La jeune femme lui sourit, avant de glisser ses mains des deux côtés de son visage._

_\- Trouve Raava, dit-elle. Retrouve-la._

_Il connaissait son nom… Il l’avait sur le bout des lèvres._

Une claque s’abattit sur sa joue.

\- Réveille-toi ! Ordonna une voix sèche.

Le Garde Waterbender était penché au-dessus de lui. Les yeux dorés papillonnèrent et le visage de la femme inconnue se superposa à celui de son bourreau.

Un nom, inconnu et parfaitement familier en même temps, s’échappa dans un souffle :

\- Korra…

 

 


End file.
